Rookie
Rookie Is the Public relations officer for the EPF and a novice Secret Agent. He is a Green penguin always wearing a Red Propeller Cap,and a pair of Red Sunglasses. He appears in Secret Missions #3, #7, #10, and #11. Very little is known about him. His first appearance in the mission "Case of the Missing Coins" is examining the vault. Like most people who are rookies in real-life activities, Rookie makes mistakes that more experienced agents wouldn't. He is also an EPF Agent and former PSA Agent. Rookie has been officially released as a mascot on Club Penguin as of March 26th 2011. Rookie is a very silly agent and gives away information by "accident". He is much like a Green Puffle. Also, his Colour is Green. He accidentally gave Herbert his Spy Phone in Waddle Squad, PSA Mission 10. Appearances 'In Missions' *'Mission 3': Helps on the Missing Coins case. He guards the vault in the Gift Shop, but accidentally closes it and forgets the combination. Later he watches after the coins that were on the ceiling. *'Mission 7': Posts signs around the Town to help find the missing Prime Gear. *'Mission 10': Is a member of the Waddle Squad. He accidentally tells Herbert about the Golden Puffle at the Night Club, but that was deemed alright because the puffle was a trap. Then he prepares the Electromagnet 3000 in the Gift Shop but can not power it due to forgetting to bring the Solar Panel 3000. After capturing Herbert, Rookie gives him his Spy Phone and allows Herbert to teleport away and escape, only to leave behind a packet of seeds. *'Mission 11': Is sent to investigate the disappearance of several items in the Gift Shop. He also wonders if wigs can be part of their uniforms. Afterwards, he helps you stop Herbert's video transmission. He later appears in the HQ during the popcorn-bomb crisis. 'In Mini-games' In System Defender Advanced Challenge Number 38/100, he is the suspect. He let out the bugs because he thought the jar they were in said "COMPUTER HUGS". After learning his lesson from Jet Pack Guy, he decided to take hugs from puffles and trees, which confuses Jet Pack Guy. 'In Video Games' *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for Nintendo DS, Rookie gets trapped behind a river in the Wilderness and helps stop the Wheel-bot. *Rookie also appears in Club Penguin: Game Day! for Nintendo Wii as a cameo in the Fast Freeze Easy level. 'In-Game' *'April Fools' Party 2011': Rookie first appeared as a meetable character. When you meet Rookie you would receive his autographed background as well as his stamp. *'Underwater Expedition': Rookie made another appearance during the Underwater Expedition, where you can recieve a background from him and add him to your friend list. *'April Fools' Party 2012': Rookie will re-appeared as a meetable character in the April Fools' Party 2012. Relationships *Rookie is friends with Jet Pack Guy, Gary, Aunt Arctic, Rory, Dot, The Director and You (in the Missions). *Rookie is an enemy of Herbert, Klutzy and Protobot because he is in the EPF. *Rookie is part of the PSA Secret Missions. Poem Rookie made up 2 poems for the Club Penguin Times during April Fools' Day 2010: This poem, however, makes Twee laugh her head off, but displeases the other Elite Agents. Quotes * "Before I go, I'm giving you an advice, if a jug says HUGS, do not get it, it may be BUGS." * "What's that supposed to mean?" * "You got me!" * (When someone asks him how long he has been an agent) "An agent? What's an agent?" * "LOL I'll need a recycle shirt for the Earth Day!" * "Ring ring. I wonder who that is?. Oh? okay!. I gotta go, EPF Stuff! I mean, uhh, bye!" * "I thought it said computer HUGS". * "Don't ever put too much anvils on the beach!, you gotta trust me." *"We've finally found the home of the Orange Puffles!" Trivia *In the 7th, 10th and 11th mission, if you move your cursor towards his hat, the propeller will spin. *Stated by himself in Mission 11, he had to take the Secret Agent Test 44 times. *According to the EPF game System Defender, Rookie hates Spam, has a collection of Fish Recipes stored on the EPF mainframe, and somehow speaks crab. *It states in the Club Penguin Times that the April Fools' Party 2011 started early because a penguin opened new rooms in the Box Dimension. The penguin is probably Rookie because the picture shows a green penguin with a propeller cap running away *He wears his propeller cap and red sunglasses and, if you meet him online, a Red Hawaiian Shirt, so now, its impossible to impersonate him. *Although he appears to be green online, he is a variant of dark green. *During April-May of 2011 his background disappeared from the inventory. It has been fixed. *Rookie was the judge along with Aunt Arctic in the St. Patrick's Day Igloo Competition, which replaced the St. Patrick's Day Party. *Rookie is the 5th oldest mascot in Club Penguin, he first appeared in 2007 when Mission#3 was released. *There is another real penguin on Club Penguin named R00kie suggesting that this may be the original rookie. *It has been confirmed Rookie will appear in January in conjunction with The Twelfth Fish in which he as written the new script. *The closest to impersonating Rookie is a Red propeller cap, red sunglasses and the Green Hawaiian Shirt. *Rookie's propeller cap has a slightly different shade of red to the original Red Propeller Cap. *Rookie made another appearance during the Underwater Expedition. *During the Underwater Expedition Rookie changed his color to Green. *Rookie might own Plok, and if not, he might adopt an Orange Puffle one day. *He is very curious about the Orange Puffles' origins. Gallery An in-game avatar Screenshot 790.png|Rookie in the Game On the buddy list Screenshot_711.png Screenshot_710.png Rookie Player Cards Rookie's Player Card.png|Rookie's Player Card. Rookie Backgrounds Rookie of course.PNG|Rookie's first background. rookie134555.PNG|Rookie's first background pick up. Rookiebg2012.PNG|Rookie's second background. Rookie Anvil BG icon.png|Rookie's second background pick up. Rookie Signature Rookie_sig.png|Rookie's Signature. Rookie Spotted Untitledgt.png|Rookie spotted at the April Fools' Party 2011. File:Rookie5.png|Rookie spotted at the April Fools' Party 2011. ELE.JPG|Rookie spotted at the April Fools' Party 2011. Rookie in room.png|Rookie spotted at the April Fools' Party 2011. Screen shot 2012-01-26 at 7.19.48 PM.png|Rookie during the Underwater Expedition. Screen shot 2012-01-26 at 7.22.10 PM.png|Rookie during the Underwater Expedition. club penguin rookie.jpg|Rookie at the Underwater Expedition, in Portugese servers. Rookie (6).png|Rookie spotted during the Underwater Expedition. Rookie (8).png|Rookie spotted during the Underwater Expedition Rookie (10).png|Rookie spotted during the Underwater Expedition. Screenshot 705.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Screenshot 704.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Screenshot 703.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Screenshot 702.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Screenshot 700.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Screenshot 701.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Rookie5ss.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Rookie5s.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Rookie3.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Rookie2e.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. ROOKIE.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Artwork File:Rookie on game.png|Rookie in the missions. File:Rookie.PNG|Rookie by the Gift Shop safe in Mission 3. File:Rookie Happy.PNG|Rookie in Mission 3. File:Rookie paper.png|Rookie handing out posters in Mission 7. rookie2.png|'Rookie'. J.jpg|Image with non-transparent background. Rookie.png|Rookie in Game Day. Wi.jpg|Rookie With A Wig. Rookie_Fish.png|Rookie with the Twelfth Fish costume Screen Shot 2012-01-12 at 5.42.13 PM 3.png|Rookie on a Underwater Expedition Login Screen rokkie-stamp.png|The Rookie Stamp File:Rookie12.png|Rookie Screenshot 563.png|Rookie with Orange Puffles. rookierubberduckorangepuffle.png|Rookie suiting up for the April Fools' Party 2012. See also *Secret Missions *PSA *Famous Penguins *April Fools Party 2011 *Box Dimension SWF *Rookie's Hat (sprites) *Rookie's Sunglasses (sprites) *Rookie's Shirt (sprites) Category:People Category:PSA Category:Elite Agents Category:DS Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Mission Characters Category:Article Category:Hardest Mascots to Meet Category:People Category:PSA Category:Elite Agents Category:DS Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Mission Characters Category:Article Category:Hardest Mascots to Meet Category:Meetable Character Category:EPF Category:Rookie Category:Homepage Category:2011 Category:Sport Shop Category:Dimensions